Courir pour son cœur
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Il y avait un nouveau coureur sur la piste ce matin [Participation à la Saint-Valentin 2019 du Collectif No Name - Cadeau pour Lanae]


**Courir pour son cœur**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Challenge :** ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin 2019 du collectif NoName.

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandoms !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !

Bonjour à tous, et bonne Saint-Valentin !

Voici un petit texte pour toi Lanae :D J'ai utilisé un des prompts que tu as partagé. J'espère que cela te plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

Il y avait un nouveau coureur sur la piste ce matin. Steve ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées comme chaque matin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une personne le dépassa qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité il jeta un regard vers l'homme, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Enfin, pour être honnête, le regard de Steve se fixa d'abord sur les fesses de l'inconnu, qu'il admira un instant avant de relever les yeux et de comprendre cela. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Le jogging moulait admirablement l'arrière-train de l'inconnu et que Dieu le pardonne, mais Steve n'était qu'un homme.

Il resta – non intentionnellement, qu'allez-vous penser voyons ? – derrière l'homme pour le reste de la course. L'autre s'arrêta finalement à une fontaine, essoufflé et semblant en nage. Alors qu'il se penchait sur la fontaine, Steve eut enfin un aperçu de son visage. Il était rouge de sueur.

Steve s'arrêta devant lui. L'homme lui jeta un regard noir, semblant insulté par sa respiration à peine plus rapide.

Il était aussi magnifique de face que de dos.

« Bonjour, salua Steve. C'est votre première fois sur cette piste ?

\- Ma première fois tout court, marmonna l'homme.

\- Félicitation pour vos efforts alors. » sourit le blond. Puis il tendit la main et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Steve. »

Le brun s'adoucit et serra sa main en retour.

« Je m'appelle Bucky.

\- Et bien Bucky, que dirais-tu que je te paye un café pour tes efforts ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup cela. » accepta le brun en retour avec un sourire plus grand.

Steve courait plus normalement, et il doutait que Bucky ait courut très longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas un problème d'écourter sa course pour cette fois. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le café à l'extérieur du parc, s'installant dans une conversation agréable. Ils continuèrent après avoir acheté leurs boissons, s'installant à une table.

Steve apprit beaucoup de chose sur Bucky pendant l'heure qui suivit, comme le fait qu'il tenait une boutique d'articles de chasse qui vendait une grande variété de couteaux, qu'il préférait les chats aux chiens et qu'il buvait son café très sucré. A la fin de ce rendez-vous impromptu, il avait obtenu le numéro du brun.

« Je serai ravi de te revoir, dit Steve quand ils furent de retour sur le trottoir, prêts à se quitter. On pourrait faire quelques exercices pour que tu puisses courir mieux, et plus longtemps ? »

Bucky lui fit un sourire tordu, et demanda :

\- Je peux te dire un secret ?

\- Oui. » acquiesça Steve, curieux.

Bucky se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille

« En fait, mon appartement est juste en face, et je te vois chaque matin aller courir. Alors j'ai eu cette idée de venir courir moi aussi, pour attirer ton attention. Et maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais plus jamais,_ jamais_ courir ! »

* * *

Le prompt était donc : Personne 1 court tous les jours, personne 2 craque sur lui mais déteste le sport.

Je sais que c'est un peu OOC dans le cas de Bucky qu'il ne fasse jamais de jogging, mais il fallait bien que je suive le prompt ^^


End file.
